Bella's Dating Detox
by PackPrincess123
Summary: AH: After her latest boyfriend cheating and her sixth break up. Bella is done with guys. She goes on a dating detox...staying single forever. It's the perfect life for her and guys fall at her feet. However, when the charming Jacob Black comes home from college. He and Bella have an instant connection. Will Bella give into her love for Jacob or will she keep her detox? - J/B/AU/OOC
1. Prologue

**I don't own Twilight; I don't own The Dating Detox either**

**This is a Jacob & Bella story based on the Dating Detox by Gemma Burgess. It will follow a similar story line, but there will be different characters (Duh) all human, with many of my own changes. Rated M for a reason….hope you like…**

**Bella's Dating Detox **

_**Prologue **_

_Nine Months Ago_

The second I entered the room, I knew this party would be a load of rubbish. Every eyes had turned to Edward and I the second we entered the room, and I had been ignored ever since. Edward was the only one they greeted. That was two hours ago and now here I was…sitting in the kitchen, in my plain black pencil skirt and neat blouse, granny glasses on a chain round my neck. Alone. Trying to enjoy myself and failing. Terribly.

I so wished my friends was here. This would make it more worthwhile. At least I wouldn't be so lonely, and I could actually enjoy myself at little. I bet right now, they were clubbing and getting drunk and hooking up with hot guys in a highly sophisticated nightclub. I wish I were there. However, no, I had to be here instead. It is what a good girlfriend does. My boyfriend Edward was here. He knew the guy hosting, or he had a friend of a friend who was hosting. That didn't matter. Everyone here was so unfriendly! It wasn't fair. I did nothing wrong. They probably ignored me because of my geeky librarian costume.

The theme for this party was 'Come as Your Childhood Ambition.' Several sexy nurses, pink ladies and ballerinas surrounded me. (I didn't really think some of these jobs were something for children, but whatever) I really should have come as a teacher or a president. Nevertheless, I really did want to be a librarian. All the guys in the lounge were either, Jedi knights or Indiana Jones. Edward had come as a judge; he had told me it was his long time dream.

Whatfuckingever. Who fucking cared what everyone else was wearing? I felt so frustrated!

For goodness sakes! I was 22! Why couldn't handle an unfriendly party?

We were in an apartment; somewhere in Seattle, the fucking place was packed. I usually loved this kind of party; maybe the reason was I had my loyal friends there. Right now, I was fucking being ignored and hating it. I wondered how much longer I could sit in the goddamn kitchen and pretend to read. Or send non-existent texts. _Sigh. _This was so NOT me.

When I was getting ready, I had felt so fabulous and chic…now; I felt like a drab…I felt freaking boring…I seriously wanted to go home. But I didn't want to upset Edward. Or his friends, I didn't even know them that well.

Where in the Hell was Edward? Didn't he know I was dying over here? Did he care at all? Probably not. Our relationship was getting strained, we were pulling further and further away from each other. I couldn't fathom what it was, but I would sometimes rather hang out with my parents that him sometimes. I would at times rather talk to him then make out. My distaste for him half the time was confusing… I know right. I was such a weirdo.

I glared at the kitchen door, and lit a cigarette…They helped me get my mind off things. I took a long drag, breathing in its intoxicating smoke. I was so fucking pissed! Shouldn't a boyfriend stay with a girlfriend? Or should he just abandon her. Okay, I knew his work was crazy at the moment but he seriously should let me know where he is!

"That's it!" I hissed, hopping off the kitchen surface and stubbing the remains of my cigarette flat before tossing it in the trashcan. I was going to find Edward and we were going home! I didn't care how fucking serious his work was. "Fuck it all."

I yanked the kitchen door open and was suddenly flooded with people, and stench of alcohol, cigarette ash and sex? I made my way through them, pushing and slipping through gaps as the loud cheesy 80's dance music pounded in my ears. I finally made it into the hallway, and I leaned against a wall, trying to catch my breath, which had been suffocated out of me by the crazy dancing in the lounge.

Some people turn and see at my entrance and turn around again, noticing that I am boring. See what I mean!

I took no notice of them and turned my attention on finding Edward. I entered a bedroom, with a closed-door, feeling instinctive. Oh, wait a second… There he is…

_Oh my oh my oh my oh my oh my god_

What I had said 'Fuck it all' I had not meant literally.

Edward was on a couch. He was completely naked except for a judge's wig, being straddled by a nearly naked pink lady (his slut of an assistant), I could tell because she was still wearing her pink jacket, with 'Frenchy' embroidered on it.

They were having sex. Holy shit, they were having sex. The statement took a few minutes to register in my head. Fuck! How could he? And when I'm at the party too! It was like cheating while I was looking at him! HOW COULD HE?

As a look of ecstasy crossed Edward's face, he glanced up at the doorway and saw me, standing there in utter shock. He cursed under his breath, and 'the pink lady slut' clearly noticed and turned to see me, as soon as she knew whom it was. She smirked at me. _Stupid Bitch! She must have seduced him!_

Shock replaced pleasure, on Edward's face "Bella!" he gasped, pushing the slut off

Tears had begun pricking at my eyes. I didn't know Edward was such asshole!

_I had to get out of there. I had to get out of there. _

I backed out of the door, tightly clutching my clutch bag. I turned and ran out of the open front door, letting the fresh air engulf me. It wasn't helping. I felt sick. I couldn't breathe. I could hear them all whooping and cheering. I hate him! I hate them all!

Sickness turned in me, rising like bile in my throat. My hand covered my mouth as I searched for a place to throw up my guts… My eyes located a plant pot on their driveway. It would be rude, but what ever, screw Edward and all his Friends. I leaned over it and let my guts flow disgustingly out of my mouth. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, and sat on the floor, my arms shaking, and my face wet and salty with tears. I glanced towards the front door, which was now closed.

How could he? Why hadn't he come after me? I shook my head at myself. Not questioning myself further. Moreover, looked for my car, once I had found it, I jogged to it, and got inside. I put the key in the ignition and drove…just drove…far far away from that wretched apartment.

15 minutes passed and I found myself at home, and I unlocked the door and entered lazily, still in shock. Slamming it shut behind me. I flopped down on the couch, leaning back into the cream cushions, and got my cell phone out of my purse. What?! Not one freaking Call! What the fuck?!

Furiously, I stabbed Edward's number into the keys and called him. After six rings, he answered.

"_Yes." _

"It's me….How could you do that to me, Edward?"

_Edward chuckled; "It was easy really." what was so funny? How could this be a joke to him?! HOW?!_

"I'm so upset…if you wanted to break up with me, you should have just said so!" I almost screamed at him

_"Listen. I can't deal with your shit tonight. You asked me about the party so I assumed you wanted to go." He remarked in bored voice._

Was he even going to apologize? Didn't my feelings count?

Tears came out of my eyes and dripped down my face, my chest throbbed painfully at the lightness of his voice. "I…how…why… why did you do it?" I stammered into the cell, my other hand gripping the arm of my couch.

_Please, dear God please! Please don't let him leave me! Please apologize or even ask if I'll forgive him! Please! _

_Edward sighed impatiently as giggling came from the background, _(I gritted my teeth)_, "I don't love you and I don't want you anymore!"_

I am left with dial tone.

I fall off my couch, my knees hitting the ground, as I heard the bang of my cell phone break as it hit the hard floorboard floor. I buried my hands in my face, wanting to be sick again. But I couldn't. I had nothing left to barf out. I can't bear this. The heartbreaking pain. This is the sixth time this has happened. That was it. I was done. Never again. I was sick of guys and none of these Bastards was going to double cross me again. I was going single. _Forever_.

**REVIEW! I would really like to know how it is. I don't like it too much, the chapters will get better. **

**Following Destiny and Forever No More will be updated soon. **

**Zayna xxx**

**Please leave a review…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you to all reviewers, favourites and followers. I feel so loved!**

**Anyway, Bella's past ex-BF's are gonna be a mixture of guys from the books, some may even be from the Volturi, just warning ya…I'm too much of a Wolf-girl to make any of the Pack Bella's exes. Even if it is all human. Sorry. I'll tell you very briefly about Bella's other break-ups, in this chapter. All the story moves forward, more info is revealed. I've been ill lately, this chapter may be a bit (Very) rubbish.**

**Rated M for a reason **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Bella's Dating Detox **

**Chapter 1 **

_**One month after the party **_

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

I groaned groggily, burying my tear-stained face into my pillow, my head scathing me sharply, due to my _very _long and _very_ heavy hangover. Who the hell was banging on my front door as this time in the morning? Why couldn't they leave to sleep in peace? Disregarding the maddening banging completely, I pushed my face deeper into the pillow, almost cutting off my breathing.

It had been four anguished weeks after that treacherous party…where Assward had torn out my already fragile heart and threw it at me…for those entire four weeks, I cried endlessly. I sobbed so much I wasn't sure I had any tears left. I had never wept this much before in my life…not even for my past, five break ups, with me being the breakee, but they obviously weren't as harsh as this one.

I wasn't in love with Assward (that much was obvious). I didn't love him as a friend either, I actually possessed no feelings at all towards him….it was more what he said, had made me feel so worthless. The way he said it. How effortless it was for him. It stabbed at me how easily and straightforwardly he was able to cheat and not give a shit about it. How he didn't care about my pain…how he laughed at the fact that I hurt…Fucking sadistic bastard…

Anyway, I had been stuck indoors since; with only my cigarettes and endless bottles of tequila and vodka to keep me company…I didn't need anything else. I hadn't even gotten in contact with my friends. I knew it was bitchy of me, but I didn't want to see anyone right now. Not even my parents. _They don't need to know._

Sighing, I rolled over to my side, pulling my comforter over my face, as the persistent banging on my front door seemed to stop. _Finally._

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Ergh!" I moaned, clutching my hurting forehead, the influence of the infuriating banging, tarnishing my already agonizing headache, "Why the fuck are they banging so hard?"

As if the world had cursed me, the banging on my front door expanded to both my doorbell and letterbox banging too. _Ergh! Fuck my life. _

Throwing back my warm comforting covers and storming out of my tissue littered bedroom, with gritted teeth. "I'm fucking coming!" I screeched to the offensive door banger. How dare they wreck my sleep!

As I hobbled out into the hallway, my nose was met by a disgusting stench of cigarette smoke and alcohol, I was sure I even had rotting alcohol breath. I hadn't showered in three weeks and my hair was a rat's nest, and I'm sure it looked as bad a place where rats had played chase. _Whatever. What the fuck did I care? _

I stomped down the stairs, shaking all the sleep and haziness out of my eyes. I paid no attention to the dirty floor as I crossed the lounge to open the wretched front door. I knew for a fact that countless bottles and tissues littered the floor. However, did I care? _No. _Did I bother to clean up? _No. _

The room's stench was so bad, it was as if an animal or something had curled up and died in here and someone had come along, burned the dead body…and then poured decaying milk all over it…But was this suppose to bother me? _No Fucking way._

A sigh erupted from me heavily, as my hand reached out and yanked the front door open with a scowl on my face. Whoever this was, they were in for a royal telling off and the biggest 'fuck off'; I could give them due to my condition.

I found two pairs of loyal brown eyes staring back at me worriedly. The two dark-haired, tanned skinned Quileute girls stared at me worriedly, sadness, concern and slight anger etched in their beautiful features. _Rachel and Leah. _The friends I had neglected for a month.

The scowl fell off my face, as I stared at them in shock. "Leah…Rachel…I …What…" I was sort of speechless for the moment; I had no idea what to say.

Leah's expression turned hard, and her features twisted into a scowl, "Nice to see you too, stranger." She sneered

Leah's words hurt, like a dagger to the chest. However, it was true…I hadn't spoken to my closest and oldest Bffs for a month. How do you think they would feel? For my last five break ups, they had been supportive and helped me through the worst of times. Why was I such a bitch? Even to the ones I loved.

Leah and Rachel had been there for me, through countless things. The joy of my first kiss. The pain and frustration of my first period. The feelings of loss after my first break up. The sense of woman-ism, I had experienced when I had lost my virginity for the first time - they had shared it with me, I knew I could rely on them, for about anything- I had told them everything and they were there for me, as I had been there for them. Why the hell wouldn't I let them in now?

"We just wanted to see if you're still alive." Leah continued disdainfully while Rachel surprisingly stayed silent, "It's just a bit hurtful to know your best friend can't trust you anymore." her voice held a lot of hurt, mostly rage.

"Leah…no…it's not that…it's just…" I began weakly unable to sound even a tint of convincing

Rachel cut across my pointless words, "Bella…you know you can trust us with anything…we could have helped you through… whatever your going through." Rachel glanced at me, up and down, analysing as a slow realization sparked in her ochre eyes. "Though, I have a big idea as to what it could be…" she muttered thoughtfully, speaking more to herself

I pinched the bridge of my nose, as everything weighed down on me…the pain from my torturous hangover, along with the sorrow over my break up or all my painful previous break-ups…all six of them, and now Leah and Rachel being mad at me, I didn't want them to hate me. I knew they were right though, I did need them. I did need their help and support. I'd simply just fall apart without them.

"Guys…I'm so sorry…" I began, tears forming at my eyes,

"Sorry is just a word." Leah said, her voice hard

"You should have called us Bel…" Rachel said, her eyes filling with tears as well

"I'm sorry…It's just Edward…and…and…" I burst into tears on the spot

Leah and Rachel's faces straightened out, and they glanced at each other, looking regretful.

"Bella…we're sorry, we didn't mean to be such bitches, we've been so worried about you. You disappeared for a month and we got scared."

"Yeah…sorry…I didn't mean to shout at you…" Leah muttered apologetically

I wiped away my tears, "I just don't want you guys to hate me…"

"We don't hate you Bella." Rachel said with a genuine smile, "I just wish you would trust us more…"

"I do trust you!"

"We know…Now let us in…we're freezing out here!" Leah rubbed her arms dramatically, a hint of her beautiful smile in her eyes, That's just how it was for us - one second a disagreement - the next - Bffs again.

I grinned and stepped backwards to let them enter, paying no attention to my head, which was demanding I go back to bed. The minute they stepped in, their noses scrunched up and both made sounds of disgust. Leah looked at me, muttering under her breath, glancing around, "Messy…Smelly…Hangover…" she started to say

Rachel caught on, "Break up!" She gasped, looking at me expectedly

Leah's eyes snapped to mine, hers filled with unconcealed anger, "He broke up with you, didn't he."

"Yes…" I said, eyes beginning to water again

"Motherfucker…" Leah took my hand in her own, "What did he do?" her voice was soft, but filled with rage

I collapsed on my junk cluttered couch, "the worst way possible, Lee….the worst way."

"What did he do?!" Rachel was breathing so deeply and grinding her teeth so harshly, I was sure the neighbours could hear it

"He cheated on me…with his assistant…laugh…laughed at me…and said we had to break up because he didn't want me!" I began sobbing at this point, the unwanted memories of that dreadful night returning

Rachel leaned down and pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back affectionately, "let it out Hon…Let it out…"

"He made me feel so worthless, like no one could ever want me again!"

"Well. He's a man whore. You are not worthless. Many men want you; we'll have to show him that." Rachel said her tone full of determination.

I pulled out of the hug, my spirits raising a fraction because of the presence of my best friends and their unconditional support. I was shocked by how much they were willing to help me.

"Motherfucker needs to be taught a lesson…." Leah trailed off, looking around the room, glowering at the mess "We'll gossip about Doucheward and what to do 'bout his cheating ass later. Right now, this house of a pigsty needs clearing and…." She wrinkled her nose, gazing at me, "You need a shower, girlfriend….a loooooong one."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

_**5 hours later….**_

Right now, I owed Leah and Rachel my life. In the range of 1 - 5 hours, they had cleaned my whole house from top to bottom. Even though, I was still mightily hung-over, Leah and Rachel being here, helped me, I don't know where I'd be without them. After a while of cleaning and air freshening, all three of us sat in the kitchen, sipping black coffee and snacking on chocolate digestives, like sophisticated women.

"4 years of this shit, Lee. Six failed relationships. I don't want to do it anymore. I just want it all to go away. I don't know if I could trust any guys anymore."

"Maybe there's someone out there for you?" Leah suggested, looking slightly helpless, she didn't have anything to worry about, she was happy with her boyfriend Sam.

"Yeah, he could be closer than you think..." Rachel's voice faded out and her eyes glazed over...Ergh! I knew that look, she was thinking about her recent boyfriend. Why was everyone happy in a relationship but me?

"I mean it…I can't do it again. The whole dating thing is fucked. You see someone for ten minutes in a club or somewhere and they chat you up and ask you out, and boom! You're dating, but how can you possibly know if they're really right for you?" What was up with my mouth today? I seemed to blaming it on my besties. They didn't deserve this.

"Hope for the best?" Rachel offered, still lost in dreamland

"No. I can't bear it…The nausea, the hope, the waiting for him to call, the nausea, and on the rare occasions that everything is really good, he likes me, and I like him, the nausea of waiting for him to dump me. As he will, because he always does, no matter who the fuck he is. I've done it too many times, and I look back on them all and feel so angry at myself for dating them in the first place…And have I mentioned the nausea?" I ranted endlessly, not pausing for a breath.

"There are others Bel, and is this about Edward? Because I swear, that guy was an asshole…he needs to rot in hell ." Rachel began through gritted teeth, clenching her fist at her side, "

"Yeah, Rachel's right. Not all guys are like…" Leah began to agree

"No," I interrupted quickly. "Of course it's not. I'm over him. I know I'm over him. And I know not all guys are like that."

"Bel..." Rachel's trailed off and faded as my head lost itself in thought.

Why weren't they getting it? Every real relationship I had had so far had ended badly, I had had my heart broken six times in a row and I had ended up crying the whole right and drinking into oblivion for almost all of them.

I had decided something. I was never ever getting a boyfriend ever again. That way, there would be so seventh heart breaker.

Okaaay, let's rewind a bit. I think we should go back four years. Back to the day, my dating bad luck began. This is the story of my five exes.

**Heart Breaker No 1: Alec. **He was arrogant, overly cocky asshole who liked to make fun of me, all through high school. He made my life hell. However, when senior year began, he admitted to me that he only made fun of me because he liked me and he wanted to spend the whole year making it up to me. I thought he was so sweet, trying to make it up to me that I forgave him and it wasn't long until we got together. We dated for the whole year, (My longest relationship so far) I was still a virgin then at 18. Alec tried to pressure me, into losing it and I wanted ready to give it up yet. Therefore, he dropped me just like that. Apparently, he wanted me for sex. The whole time.

**Heart Breaker No 2: Eric**. I had known Eric since high school, and we would sit together at lunch and we even had a few lessons together. He used to be the shy, sticking-to-the-background type. I wasn't too observant of him, and we only exchanged general greetings… and that was just how it was, throughout high school…until I started my second year of college. I had enrolled at the Dartmouth College and he was in NYC. I shocked when I saw him on his visit to Forks. Long gone was the shy lanky teen, and in his place was a good-looking handsome man. His attitude had changed too. We had gotten together after a month of re-meeting (I just liked his confidence) and it was sunshine and roses after that. As I was just starting to fall for him, he called me up to meet, where he broke up with me because he wanted to get back together with his ex. We had dated for 3 months before it ended.

**Heart Breaker No 3: Peter. **Peter was the sweet, funny guy I had met in my third year of college. We got along instantly and I was still upset over Eric and he helped me through it. After a few months at a party, we kissed and it was like magic…so, after a while, we got together. We dated for 6 months and it was fun. Peter was the one I lost my virginity too. He was so kind and caring through it. He seemed to like spending time in my dormitory too. Weirdly. Three more months passed and disaster struck. As I went one night to admit to Peter I loved him, I over heard him admitting everlasting love to my roommate Charlotte. Turned out they had been dating behind my back for the past four months. When I asked him to decide between Charlotte and I…he dumped me…saying he loved Charlotte more.

**Heart Breaker No 4: Felix. **I stayed single, for the final year at college, trying to avoid both Charlotte (I changed rooms) and Peter. At graduation, I met Alec's older brother Felix. I had thought he was an asshole like his sibling, but he was the complete opposite. He had found out what Alec had done. And came to apologize. I really liked Felix and even though I wasn't ready for a relationship, I really liked him. So we exchanged numbers, and promised to meet up again. As friends. We kept randomly bumping into each other, and even got along so well. It wasn't long until we were girl and boyfriend. Since school had finished and I had graduated. I found my own apartment and Felix helped me move in. One miserable night, Felix ended it saying he didn't feel that way about me, (I knew Alec had some fault in this), and suggested we stay friends. I was raged by this time. It was too much like all my other break-ups. So I out right refused. I hadn't spoken to him since. It was much too painful.

**Heart Breaker No 5: Mike. **I also knew Mike from high school, unlike Eric who barely saw me. Mike was completely infatuated with me and everything I did. He was hell bent on getting me to go out with him. I finally did…8 years later…I saw him again in Forks when I came to visit my parents. Leah who went college with me, set us up….Mike is probably the hardest to talk about because…he's now got a criminal record…After a few dates...We broke up (Because Mike said I was boring now)…and in less than a week, he was sent to prison for trying to rape a women. That woman being my cousin. Leah hated herself for trying to hook us up, but I assured her it was ok.

The next guy was Assward…I really do not want to talk about him. At all. Here's a brief, he's rich, and asshole. I have never met his family and I have no idea, about his past…I only know he's an ass, with his head stuck up his ass.

"Bel? Bel! BEL?!" Leah shook my shoulder, shaking me out of my train of thought. I was glad for it; I think I was going to throw up thinking about these assholes.

"Sorry. Lost in thought," I looked to Rachel, "Carry on."

"You could go on a Detox…" Rachel said thoughtfully

"Yeah!" Leah jumped up, looking excited, "I think that's perfect. A dating Detox. Showing the guys what they _can't _have!"

"A Detox…" I said deep in thought, if I went on a Detox…no man could ever break my heart again….YES! IT WAS PERFECT!

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I agreed, "I will officially cease and desist from dating and everything to do with it from this moment forth. No more dating, no more dumpings. Officially. For real."

"No men?" Rachel asked

"No men."

"No sex?" Leah said

"No sex."

"No flirting?" Rach and Lee asked together

I paused for a second. "No obvious flirting. But I can still talk to guys…"

"You need to draw up a no-dating contract, then."

"Do it,' I said, taking a cigarette out, lighting it and taking a long drag. "I'm cleansing my life of men. It's a total testosterone Detox. A dating Detox. Or should I call a Dating Rehab?"

Leah snorted with laughter. "No let's make it happier than that. We'll call it the Love Holiday!"

"Love Holiday?" I scoffed, "That sounds like a Cliff Richard movie. No, it's a…it's a Sabbatical. A Dating Sabbatical." I decided

"What if you meet the man of your dreams?" Leah teased, waggling her eyebrows

I rolled my eyes. "Come on. What are the odds of that?"

"When will you know it's over?' Rachel asked, ignoring Leah

_Hmmm...How long should I go without men? Days...Months...Years...Forever..._

"In 10 years?" I suggested tentatively, clearly not thinking correctly

"Bel, seriously. That's a long time to ignore real life, even for you. How could you go that long without sex?"

Rachel was right. This was just a trial; if it went well…I'd continue longer….there was no way I was finding my soul mate. _Per-lease_.

"OK, we'll try a year," I grinned at Leah and Rachel, who nodded, smiling brightly,

"Right, I need some paper." I felt extremely proud of myself at this point...This was the biggest 'Fuck you' I could give to any guy. I, Bella Swan had begun a new life. No guys would ever cross me again. Not if they wanted their ass kicked, and balls handed back to them.

**Review! I'm really sorry if it's rubbish because I've been having a really bad month…My mom is in hospital and I have to deal with an eye infection. ****  
**

**Next chapter will be **_**much**_** better. I assure you. (Jacob's in it) ;) and it's much longer too. **

**Zayna xxx **


	3. Chapter 2

**Stephanie Meyer owns all…I own nothing but this story. Taylor swift owns the song. And Sean Kingston owns the other one.**

Thank you all for reviewing, following and adding me to favourites. I love each and every one of you. I apologize for the late update. I'm dealing with a lot of stress at the moment, and I know it shouldn't affect my writing, but I can't help it sometimes. I really am terribly sorry. I tried my hardest to make this chapter good, but I think I messed it up. I hope you like what you read. Even if I totally fucked up writing it.

One person kept me motivated, I want to thank **antoniasandavol**…she's been the best encouragement. :D. Check out her story, and its sequel. It's amazing! She is really sweet too!

And thank you all the others who sent me PMs as encouragement. Finally, my lovely reviewers! I adore you guys!

* * *

**Bella's Dating Detox **

**Chapter 2**

_**The Next Day…**_

You know when you meet someone you haven't seen in a while and really don't want too either. Yet you act as though you are happy to see them, and you smile bright smiles, laugh at almost everything they say and greet them as if they're making your day. However, deep down inside, you're screaming to yourself, to get out of there before you puke or else you'll end up smacking them? Yeah…that's my situation now. And, am I enjoying myself? _Fuck no. _

Let's backtrack a little - Leah and Rachel had left last night (late too), just hours after we had signed my **NO** dating contract. I am now officially a free single bitch! For a year…and hopefully onwards, if it turned out fine. I would die a free, but happy woman. Who needed guys, when you had your girlfriends to cheer you up? Maybe I should consider going gay…No Bella! No romance at all. Not even with girls! But sex isn't romance right? ERGH! NO. Why am I even considering this? I'm on a freaking Detox! Stupid stupid stupid mind!

Anyhow, enough of my rambling, we had celebrated with wine (only a little for me), cigarettes and old favorite 80's movies. We hadn't had such fun in ages, and it reminded us of our teenage years. It was well after midnight when they left. I knew for a fact that they were planning something, devious for Edward, the idea half thrilled me, but also half worried me. This could end very badly. _As it always did…_

The next morning, I had awoken bright and early, feeling oddly refreshed and cheerful. I had dressed up in a simple pink tee and blue jeans. Had my usual coffee, cereal and biscuits, before eagerly sauntering into the lounge to watch TV and catch up on the latest soaps I had missed. You, see. I'm unemployed now that I had broken up with Doucheward. I used to be a receptionist/secretary for his company, but Leah had called in for me and said I had quit. It made me feel prideful for minute, thinking I had something over him, but then I realized he could replace me fairly easily. Darn it!

At about lunchtime, as I was finishing off my daily household chores. My good friend, Angela rang me to inform me about a temporarily vacancy she had for me. She wanted me to sing at the restaurant she worked at, claiming her boss would pay me if the customers enjoyed my performance.

How do you think I survived through most of my break-ups? At the rate I was getting my heart-broken at, I should have been dead. Nevertheless, I have a cure. A cure that helped me when I was most broken. Singing.

When I sang, my heart was content. I was at peace. I could sing my heart out and not be condemned for it. Many of the songs I sang shared my emotions. The artist I had the affinity with was Taylor Swift. Her songs sang my pain. They sang my experiences. They sang my exact judgment and feelings towards guys after we have broken up. Even before guys and I, got together, she even had songs for that. I have been even told by friends that I have a suited voice for Taylor Swift music. Therefore, when I have free time, I got out my guitar and sang my compassion out. Only my closest friends knew about this. Nevertheless, I had feeling (a good one) that numerous more people would find out my passion for singing now.

Anyway, going back to the subject. I had quickly agreed to sing (I loved any chance too, even if it was a little nerve wrecking in public) and quickly driven to the restaurant in Seattle. I had spoken to Angela's boss, caught up with the latest gossip from Angela, discussing her boyfriend and her family and then had taken a seat to enjoy a quick glass of water until I was called to sing. I was nervous and panicking a little, but I didn't think anything could go wrong. Well, bloody hell. I had fucking jinxed myself because it wasn't until _HE_ walked in, that my brilliant start to a today went straight to hell. _Why does everything go wrong when something starts out nice?!_

"-And she was like 'you are sooo handsome, thank you so much for saving me!' and I told her, 'It was nothing, sweetheart. I'd do it again anytime, you're so worth it'…"

And here I was. Listening to the stories of people the Eric had 'supposedly' saved… And. I. Was. Dying. Waiting for my chance to sing, sitting across from Eric as he went on and on about himself and his (not so) good looks, with large fake smile on my face, and big wide eyes as I acted like I was considering every detail. Giving him the occasional 'Wow!', 'Ohmygod!', or 'No… you're joking!' Therefore, it seemed like I was listening. Ergh! Faking was sooo haaarrrrd! Why couldn't Eric go fuck himself and leave me in peace? Where was my lifesaver when I needed one? _I'm fucking cursed! _My patience with him was wearing thin, and it was only a matter of time before I stopped being civil.

"-she said she was so scared and she was so glad I was there…" Eric's endless babble about himself was getting dull and uninteresting (As it had been from beginning). I set my elbow on the table and rested my face in my hand, glancing around the diner. My other hand lazily drew patterns on the table. _Sigh_. I was dying from boredom and because of a narcissistic, self-absorbed asshole.

I glanced all around the diner with lazy sluggish eyes, a few tables behind Eric, a guy in his teens sat, chatting animatedly to Angela. She was tall and slim, with short black silky hair pulled into a high pony tail, and red-rimmed glasses perched on her nose, chocolate brown eyes, a very pretty smile and a the sweetest personality you could find in a girl. She was a close friend, not as close as Rach and Lee, but dear enough. I loved her to bits!

Angela took the guy's order and left him alone. He caught me staring at him and winked flirtatiously. Now, usually if I was single, I would wink and smile back flirtatiously, but only if the guy was an appropriate age (I didn't want to go to jail for being a pervert.) But due to my Detox. It said no obvious flirting. And Eric had tossed my good mood down the drain. So, I just stared at the teen blankly for a moment and _finally_ paid attention to Eric. But that was the biggest mistake I had made all day.

"-Hero from the heavens…" Eric trailed off and glanced at me, now that I was really trying to listen, just in case; he quizzed me on it later. Eric peered at my face closely, as if he noticed something different.

"What?" I asked reasonably politely, unable to keep irritation out of my tone. Why the fuck was he staring at me like that?

"I'm just…you look nice today…" he said hesitantly, "I've just noticed…"

"I do?!" I phrased it as a bewildered question, glancing down at my attire for today. Hot pink tee, dark blue skinny jeans, with plain white sneakers, my mahogany hair was falling over my shoulders and down my back in its usual wave. Absolutely no makeup. What was so nice about that?

"Yeah." Eric said softly, his eyes usually misty, hand reaching across the table, nearer to mine, which was resting beside my glass of water, "You always look beautiful…"

_Okayyyyyy….this was getting awk-ward! _I shot up out of my seat, knocking my glass of water over in the process, in order to escape from the hand that had been slowly approaching mine. _Ha! You didn't catch me asshole! _If he assumes he can get me. He has another thing coming. Bella Swan isn't a pushover anymore! If he touches me, I'd kick his sorry ass faster than you can say 'heartbreaker.' He had better not mess with me!

Eric stood up too, looking confused. "What's wrong? Where are you going?"

Shit. What could I say? "Err…" Was the only thing I could come up with. _Stupid fucking me!_

I quickly scanned the room, for someone or something to come to my aid. _Someone please. Someone! _My eyes were getting frantic searching for someone. Why didn't I have the guts to fucking tell him to fuck off? _Ergh!_

"Bella. If I'm making you uncomfortable. I'm sorry…I came here this morning to talk to you. A friend told me..." I heard Eric say from behind me tentatively, his words trailing off.

My eyes snapped to his incisively, did he just say what I thought he said?

Yep. He did say it.

_What. The. Fuck! How. Dare. He…How dare he…Motherfucker…_

How dare Eric break up with me and then three years later, find out my working place and waltz in as if he was a king. When we had broken up, we had thought it was best that we didn't stay in contact; we also agreed not to bother finding each other again either. It wasn't worth it. We were supposed to mind our own business! Why was he sticking his nose in mine again? ASSHOLE!

My piercingly sharp eyes glared in to his, mine intensely intimidating, threatening him to say something. If looks could kill, Eric would have been steamed liquid and a pile of clothes on the ground But then I'd probably have to mop him up. Ergh! More work for me. Killing him was too much work! I glanced at the ground as I thought this. Eyes stilled transfixed, I spotted a paddle of water. Holy! Had Eric truly began to melt? In a frantic motion, and glanced up. No. Eric was fine, it was my glass of water. Darn it! I had half hoped it was true.

A strangely sincere look of apology filled his eyes, he looked around nervously. Looking familiar to the teenage, he used to be (looks can lie) and then bravely opened his mouth to speak.

"Bella…May I talk to you?" came a sweet and much more pleasant voice. A much more welcome voice to my ears…

I swirled around and my eyes connected with Angela's beautiful sienna ones…_Oh thank goodness… _

"Of course, Angela." I told her with genuine amiability, entirely turning my back on Eric. Thank goodness for Angela. I think I loved her more now.

Casting a suspicious look at Eric, she smiled her beautiful smile, and turned around gesturing me over to a corner. Without a single look to Eric, I followed gratefully, smiling in thanks to the heavens. _They had saved me! _

"Are you okay, Bella?" she asked me when I got there. "You looked pretty annoyed back there, like you were going to explode. I get your situation. I hate it when exes corner you like that." I could see the genuine concern on her face as she spoke.

Without a single thought, I pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her tightly. "Thank you. You are a life saver!" I exclaimed in her ear. "I swear, Eric was going to kill me. If not, I would have killed him."

"We're best friends Bella." she laughed, returning my hug, "I'd help you any day, just as you would for me."

We pulled out of the hug and grinned at each other. I was so glad I had someone as sweet as her. If this had been Rachel, she would have been rude or embarrassing, and that would have lead to swearing at his mum, and then his entire generation, Rachel had the biggest potty mouth when she was pissed. And if anyone said anything, she'd start on them. Rachel isn't one to be violent. She's just _very _aggressive with her words. And when I say _very _I mean it.

In addition, if it had been Leah, she would have punched and sent him flying, but that wouldn't have been enough. She would probably beat the crap out of him continuously until some WWE superstars came to hold her down. However, Leah would still fight them off and then sumo wrestlers will have to intervene. Nevertheless, I'm not sure that would work either. When Lee-Lee was on fire, any water, not matter how large the quantity. Held her back. I think I concurred with Angela's method, this way he wouldn't suspect anything and no one got hurt.

The sharp pierce of the microphone amplified the room, making our head whip in its direction. Angela's boss Kate had gotten on stage. She smiled at the audience, her lips a shade of red, and her strawberry blonde hair framed her face, falling in tight curls down her back. Kate cleared her throat and then, the moment I had been dreading. She introduced me to sing. O_h, Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_

"Come on superstar! Let's get you on stage. It's your turn to wow everyone." She winked, pushing gently towards the stage. I gave her a nervous smile as I approached it, my nerves beginning to stir and my legs beginning to shake.

Time seemed to slow down as every customer in the room turned to look at me. I could feel their eyes burning into the back of my head as I went up the stairs. I turned to face them, a smile frozen on my face as I grabbed my guitar and pulled it on. I adjusted the microphone, and gulped, nerves beginning to weaken me. As I scanned the audience, I could see Eric smiling at me, I tried to ignore it, but it stood out.

The whole restaurant was stuffed; couples, families, teenagers and kids were seated at every table, looking as though they were anticipating something. I even recognized a few people. But then, the horror dawned upon me. Oh no! Kate had probably called the whole world just to let them know about me singing. Shit! Ergh! I was going to make a fool of myself! I just knew it!

In the corner of the room. Angela gave me thumbs up and mouthed _'good luck.' _it gave me the slight confidence to continue further.

Nevertheless, something still held me back. Leah wasn't here yet. Rachel couldn't come because she had gone to the airport to collect her brother and his friends from college. Leah was what I needed right now. Even with Angela's amazing encouragement. Leah had always been my strength. We had been bffs since we were five.

The whole room was looking at me expectantly, but my eyes was on the door as I saw Leah slip inside and seat herself at the back table, grinning at me receptively. Yes, I could finally sing! Leah winked at me and pulled out her phone, and I knew she was going to record it for Rachel to see.

Grinning at the audience, I began, feeling a new shower of confidence. "Hey everyone. Thank you for being here. I hope you enjoy my performance. This is Taylor Swift's 'Our Song'."

Taking a deep breath, I began to strum on my guitar. The backing beat began to play as my hand strummed in time the beat. I had sung this song so many times; it was embedded in my memory. Opening my mouth, I let my heart out.

'_**I was riding shotgun. **_

_**With my hair undone. **_

_**In the front seat of his car. **_

_**He's got a one-hand feel.**_

_** On the steering wheel. **_

_**The other on my heart.**_

_** I look around, turn the radio down**_

_** He says, "Baby is something wrong?". **_

_**I say, "Nothing, I was just thinking, how we don't have a song". **_

_**And he says... Our song is the slamming screen door,**_

_**Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window**_

_**When we're on the phone and you talk real, slow**_

'_**Cause it's late and your mama don't know**_

_**Our song is the way you laugh**_

_**The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"**_

_**And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen**_

_**Asking God if he could play it again.**_

_**I was walking up**_

_**The front porch steps**_

_**After everything that day**_

_**Had gone all wrong**_

_**And been trampled on**_

_**And lost and thrown away**_

_**Got to the hallway,**_

_**Well on my way**_

_**To my lovin' bed**_

_**I almost didn't notice**_

_**All the roses**_

_**And the note that said...**_

_**Our song is the slamming screen door,**_

_**Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window**_

_**When we're on the phone and you talk real, slow**_

'_**Cause it's late and your mama don't know**_

_**Our song is the way you laugh**_

_**The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"**_

_**And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen**_

_**Asking God if he could play it again.**_

_**I've heard every album, listened to the radio**_

_**Waited for something to come along**_

_**That was as good as our song…**_

'_**Cause our song is the slamming screen door,**_

_**Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window**_

_**When we're on the phone and he talks real slow**_

'_**cause it's late and his mama don't know**_

_**Our song is the way he laughs**_

_**The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"**_

_**And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen**_

_**Asking God if he could play it again**_

_**Play it again.**_

_**I was riding shotgun**_

_**With my hair undone**_

_**In the front seat of his car**_

_**I grabbed a pen**_

_**And an old napkin**_

_**And I wrote down our song'**_

The rhythm for the melody began to fade out, as I ended my guitar playing. I scanned the audience, feeling overtly self-conscious; I had been dreading their reaction. What would they think? Did I sound horrible?

Silence was everywhere. It was all quiet; I couldn't bring myself to look at Kate, Leah or Angela. I couldn't even look at Eric. My face was beginning to heat up. Everybody else was staring at me, eyes wide and mouths hanging open. Then, deafening cheers erupted in the room. Everyone rose from their seat, clapping, cheering and whistling.

I was frozen in place, incapable of moving. They had liked it?! The words sounded alien in my head. As much as wanted them to be true, I couldn't believe it. My face broke out in a bright smile as a caught sight of Angela, Leah and Kate making their way over to the stage, trying to avoid the clapping customers. They all climbed the stage and Angela pulled me into a big hug, as Leah high-fived me whilst I was still hugging Angela. We came out of the hug as Kate waited for the noise to go down.

"That was amazing. Don't you think?" She asked the audience, who all nodded enthusiastically. "Bella really has a gift." Kate turned to me, "Thank you so much for performing tonight. I'm sure everyone enjoyed it as much as I did."

I felt myself blush characteristically. I hated getting compliments, as good as, they felt. If you complimented me, I'd be a tomato. Freaking embarrassing!

"Thank you everyone." I told the crowd, before climbing down off stage with Leah and Angela. We headed to the front of the restaurant where the food was served, grabbing bottles of water.

"You were fucking amazing!" Leah exclaimed, pulling me into an air-cutting bear hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"Who isn't?" Angela joined in. Beaming. "Bella you have made us the proudest sisters in the world. I love you girl." She wrapped her arm over Leah's, which was around my neck.

Leah reached over and pulled Angela into a one armed hug with her remaining arm. "So do I. I love you both."

I felt tears peek out of my eyes and spill down my cheeks. I had shortly lost the ability to speak. They were such amazing friends. I didn't deserve them. If only Rachel had been here. Then it would be perfect.

"Why are you crying?" Leah asked/scolded as we came out of the hug. "This is a good thing!"

"…They're happy tears…" I sobbed silently, a smile appearing on my lips. "…I'm just so happy I have you guys…"

Leah rolled her eyes, smiling. "Only you Bell."

"Aw! We're happy to have you too!" Angela said, her eyes sparkling with contentment. She sniffed like she was trying to hold back tears too.

Suddenly, Leah grabbed both of our arms in a tight grip. We both glanced at her questioningly and she was staring ahead, looking pissed. "Guys. Ex at 12 O'clock." She warned.

Our eyes snapped to where Leah was staring, and sure enough, Eric was coming our way, looking oddly nervous.

* * *

**Jacob POV **

"_We're gonna sleep all day. And party all night, this is how we like to live our lives!" _

I grumbled under my breath as I pressed my hands over my ears, practically praying for the plane to land. The only thing echoing in my mind right now was Embry dreadful singing. He was leaning back in his chair, ear phones pressed into his ears, eyes shut as he sang on the top of his voice, ruining my liking of Sean Kingston. Now I couldn't listen to his music without hearing Embry voice! Fuck!

Passengers from other rows and isles were giving us death glares, with shushing motions. However, that was the least of my problems right now because on the other side of me, Quil was flirting shamelessly with the stewardess, giving her his sleazy smiles and innuendos. Seriously, this idiot would flirt with anything that had boobs, but the weirdest and most revolting thing of all. She was about 50. Yuck! Quil had finally lost it.

_Sigh. _What did I ever do the deserve this?

Another thing that was pissing me off today. My problem was almost the opposite of Quil's. The stupid flight attendant wouldn't stop touching me. Every time she passed behind my seat, her hand would skim through my hair and every time she had delivered our food, her hand was would linger dangerously close to my crotch, I swear she was getting nearer consistently! Moreover, she was a redhead. I hate red-heads! I wasn't discriminating or anything, but my ex-girlfriend is a redhead and she's taken it upon herself to stalk and call me every chance she got. Thank the heavens for airplane mode. Anyway, any clingy redhead reminded me of her. Ugh.

Thank goodness, the plane was landing soon; I didn't know how much more I could handle. Any more and, I'd grab a parachute, break open the door and dive out, screaming _'Later suckers!' _to everyone else. However, fuck that thought, I'd probably jump and forget to pull the cord. I'll just end up killing myself. So the _'Later Suckers!'_ would turn into _'Later Suc-AHHHHHH!'_

At least I had something to look forward too. I couldn't wait to see La Push again. I had really missed Rachel, my mum and a lot of my others friends. I was so glad that College was over and now I could finally pursue my dream of opening an auto shop. I didn't think these retards were going to be any help whatsoever.

* * *

_**30 minutes later….**_

Breathing heavily, I pushed past everyone and raced down the stairs to the plane. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I felt like getting to my knees and kissing the floor. I had been suffocating the past hour. _I hated planes! _

And now I was home! _Home sweet home! _

Quil and Embry sniggered at me, conceited smirks on their faces. I strolled ahead to collect my luggage, resisting the urge to punch them both. They followed of course, surprisingly silent. But I was still on guard. Silence was bad thing with them. They were planning something.

As we were locating our suitcases and bags, Embry finally spoke.

"Dude. Who's picking us up?" He sounded panicked.

I chuckled at his anxiousness. "Rachel is." I said simply.

His eyes lit up like a lamp. And he smirked. "You mean the hot one?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Yes."

"There's no way she can reject me now." he said pompously. "Have you seen these guns? She'll be drooling at the sight of me." He flexed his biceps, making a pout like expression, in which Quil burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes again.

"Doesn't Rachel have a boyfriend?" Quil questioned me with a frown and curiosity in his eyes.

"Yeah she does." I simply replied, I was not in the mood to be funny. I was still nauseous from the plane ride. _Never again!_

"Well. She'll just drop him like match when she sees ma sexy body." Embry wouldn't let it go, obstinate on making my sister his. Ugh. She'd never like him. He had no chance.

I pulled out my phone, as I tried to locate Rachel's car. I still couldn't find it. As I was about to call her number, I came across a picture of Rachel and her boyfriend. _Yes! Maybe this would shut Embry up!_

"Embry. You have nothing on Paul. Look at him." I showed him the picture, and his eyebrows vanished into his hairline. He visibly paled, gulping nervously.

"Damn. Jake, he is almost as buff as you." Quil laughed at Embry. "He's right. You have no chance."

Embry shut up after that. _Thank goodness. _I didn't Paul to murder him nor did I want to die from his complaining!

Soon after, I finally located Rachel's car. She was smiling happily and looking very healthily and friendly. She greeted us with bright smiles, and hugs. But Embry barely touched her when they had hugged, he just his arms around her for a second and hastily pulled away. I had to hide a laugh, Paul's picture had really freaked him out. Rachel helped us load our luggage, we took our seats in the car and we were off.

After five minutes of driving, she in due course, began her polite questioning. Not that I minded the questioning, but the first one had me feeling very ticked off.

"So…Jake, do you have any girl in your life?"

"No. not right now." I replied, feeling very small, as I kept my gaze on my lap.

"He just went through a break up." Quil put forward, making me feel even smaller. _Idiot!_

Rachel immediately turned sympathetic. "Oh. I'm sorry, break ups are painful. I know. My best friend has just been through a painful one. Sixth time in a row. Her latest ex is an asshole. They went to a party together, and her ended up sleeping with his assistant. And he wasn't even drunk! He just laughed at her, and dumped her."

A surge of fury raced through me. My stomach tightened painfully, and my heart sped up pace unexplainably. "What a fucking bastard. Who's the girl?"

"Bella Swan. You know, the chief's daughter?"

My heart gave a little flutter at her name. _Bells. _I had been so long since I had last seen her. I wonder how she is. Why would anyone even try to hurt her? I wonder what she looks like?

"Yeah. I remember Bells." my voice had taken on a much softer tone, I was sure the guys and Rachel noticed.

I made a quick subject change. "Who's the guy that hurt her?" I had to grit my teeth as I had felt rage even at the thought of him.

"Edward Fucking Cullen." She literally spat, her knuckles turning white as her fingers dug into the wheel.

"You mean that rich douche bag, who treats everyone like shit? Why would she date him?" I help the tome my voice had taken on. I was beyond irritated, but also perplexed, why was so protective of a girl I hadn't seen in over 7 years?

"Jacob calm down. Why are so irritated?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

I just shrugged because I didn't have a response. I didn't know why I was feeling this way.

"Hmmm…" Rachel frowned before changing the subject. "So, why did you break up with your girl Jake?"

I sighed, this was a subject that I did not want to talk about. "She would flirt with other guys in my presence. And I lost my feelings for her. Now, she stalks me, and won't stop calling. I'm so glad I'm moving back here. She doesn't know."

"Oh, I'm sorry bro…you can't change it, but hopefully you'll find someone who connects to you." Rachel reached her hand over and tapped my arm reassuringly. I nodded,but I was still uncertain.

"I want girl who actually has decency. Who actually has innocence." I began to say, describing my dream girl.

Embry sniggered and snorted, sounding like a pig. "Yeah, so you can steal her innocence from her."

I turned and glared, showing him I was serious and continued. "I want a girl I can pamper…I want a girl who doesn't have to worry about anything, because she knows I'll be there for her. I want to make her smile, I want to make her laugh. I don't want her to shoulder any troubles….I want a girl I can love unconditionally."

I had gotten emotional and I hadn't realized. I heard Rachel sniff, and bow her head a little, reaching a hand to her eyes. She was crying.

"Rachel. Whoa. What's wrong?" I took her hand, squeezing it. "I'm sorry if I upset you." I really meant that.

"Jacob stay away! A girl crying. That's dangerous territory!" Quil exclaimed, waving his hands about from the back of the car.

I let go of Rachel's hand, and turned to punch him, scowling in annoyance all the same, but, I never got the chance, as Rachel stopped me. _Damn! I really want to deck him! _He had been pissing me off since we entered the plane.

"Jake, leave him alone. Don't hit him."

I dropped my hands, and twisted to face the front again. "Rach. What's wrong? Why did you cry?"

"Jake…that was beautiful. Any girl is lucky to have you." she informed me soulfully. "Your ex is an idiot."

I blushed bashfully and glanced away, feeling like a shy schoolgirl. "Thanks sis."

"Any time bro."

* * *

**Jacob POV**

_I was home. Yes! I was home. Finally, I was at peace. Thank you God. Thank you so much. I love you!_

As I had entered my beloved home. (More like stumbled in from all the emotion I was feeling) The place I had grown up in. I was attacked with a hug from other sister Rebecca. We had an odd relationship; on a daily basis, we at each other's necks, but under tense of emotional circumstances, we were affectionate. I definitely got along with Rachel better.

Anyway, soon after, my beautiful mother had hugged me too. Telling me, she missed me. I adored my mother. Let just say I was more of a mommy's boy than a daddy's boy. Mum considered Quil and Embry as her sons, so they got big bear hugs too.

My father had been just as affectionate to me and the guys, hugging us, and slapping us on the back. Quil and Embry left shortly after to meet their own family members.

After a little rest, we finally sat down for dinner. I was bombarded with questions, and can you guess what the first one was? Yep. You got it.

"So, Jake, do you have a girlfriend?" _Godamnit! Godamnit! Godamnit!_

Not that I didn't love my mother, however this question was killing me. First Rachel and now mum, who was next. Seth's pet dog?

"Well, no. We just broke up."

Rebecca snorted. "I better she got sick of you and dumped your sorry ass."

Mum glowered at her, looking stern. "Rebecca. No swearing at the dinner table. And don't say that to your brother," _Looks like mummy's on my side. In your face Rebecca!_

"Seriously. Becks…leave him alone." Rachel counteracted, frowning at she picked at her dinner. _Hahaha! Rachel too!_

I rolled my eyes at Rebecca, sending thankful smiles in Rachel and Mum's direction. "Ha-ha. I dumped her actually." I put down my fork, feeling oddly nauseous at the thought of my 'ex'

"Mum. I don't feel too good. Can I please go to my room?" I asked her, using the puppy dog look that got everyone.

She gave me sympathetic smile. "Oh, my poor baby. You must be tired from the journey honey. Go ahead."

"Thanks." As I was leaving, I swear I saw Rachel and mum, both glaring at Rebecca. _Ha! Score for Jacob!_

* * *

I stayed in my bedroom for a while, just surfing the net randomly. I knew I had stuff to sort out, but I honestly couldn't be bothered. Jet lag was killing me. I was going to move out of the Black's home, and find a new place all of my own. I was an adult. And I couldn't stay at my parents' home forever.

_Beep! Beep! _

My phone went off, and I reached for it, checking the text messages. Shit! It was Victoria! Shit! My ex! Fear crept into my heart, and I reluctantly opened the message. At least curious about what she wanted to say.

_Jacob! Baby! Where are you? _She texted me.

I sighed and replied. _**I'm at home. Why?**_

_No, you're not! I just went and checked! _

_**No. I meant I'm moved back to my house. My REAL house. Stop texting me. I mean it. We may be friends, but we aren't together anymore. **_

I tossed my phone on my table, battling the urge to scream. Why couldn't she just leave me alone? Why?

Clearing my mind, I got up and left the room, my location being the kitchen. I regret not eating anything at dinnertime, because now my stomach wouldn't stop rumbling. As I was walking down the hallway…I think I died.

Because…I came face to face with an Angel.

No. I mean it. Literally an Angel.

_Holy crap…I'm dead. I'm in paradise._

She had beautiful long hair that was the shade of mahogany, it cascaded down her back, about mid-waist. Long slender legs, which kept going and going…The most seamless body I had ever seen. I knew every curve of her body would fit in mine like perfect jigsaw puzzle. I felt like were two pieces that needed to join. To become one. I held back a shiver that fought to quiver my body. _Stupid emotions!_

I had no words for her face. She was fucking…flawless.. Faultless. Large doe and deep chocolate eyes, pink luscious full lips, and the cutest nose I had ever seen. _She seemed so familiar..._

My heart raced. I could hear the blood pounding through my head. The walls of my throat were incredibly sanded. I was in some kind of agonizing heaven. But I… liked it. _I was enjoying pain? What kind of weirdo am I? _

The Angel frowned slightly, scanning my face, and then her eyes lit up as if she recognized me. "Hey, have you seen Rachel?"

I fought the urge to sound to moan at the sound of her beatific voice. _Why are you killing me, women? _

I could not utter a single word, I was mesmerised. Lost. Captivated. Therefore, I just raised my hand and pointed to the bathroom door, supposing Rachel was in there.

The Angel frowned, looking annoyed. "I've already checked. I need to talk to her. It's important." Her voice turned frantic, and I suddenly wanted to know what she was so worried about. _Such a beautiful face. Shouldn't be ruined with frowns and worry._

"Her room. Try her room." I rasped out. My voice had been surprisingly husky and deep. I felt myself vibrate.

She blushed. Turned bright red. A beautiful shade of pink, spreading through her luscious fair skin. _Damn it Jacob! Don't you dare kiss her! Don't kiss her! She's a stranger! _Obviously, my nether regions didn't agree, because little Jake had instantly reacted.

"Oh…um thank you." She said a little too quickly, slipping past me and leaving

. …_Damn… Strawberries…..Mine…._

_How can the scent of strawberries be arousing? _

I felt myself go numb as soon as she left my presence. I was feeling vacant once again. I was just about to race into my room, when her melodic voice called out to me. "Hey. Excuse me?"

My hear fluttered, and butterflies flitted about my stomach as I turned to face her eagerly, trying to keep my face clear of the keenness I was feeling. "Yeah…" I asked it a breathy tone. _Shit! Now she'll think I'm some kind of pervert!_

"You're Jacob, right?"

_She knew me. She knew me. OMG. She knew me. _I felt like kid in a candy store. "Yes…Yes, I am."

"Well, I'm Bella…nice to see you again, Jacob." Her smile stole me air, and I tried not to pant like a dog. Then she turned and left one again. _She remembered me. Holy shit!_

As she turned the corner, I ran into my room, slamming the door shut, and leaning against it. My breathing taking on a very fast pace. My heart wanted to explode. I wanted to follow Bella to Rachel's room and ravage her right there against the wall. I wanted to make her mine.

_What was happening to me? _

* * *

_And done! Don't kill me! :D _

_I hope you liked it. Read the first AN if you want reason for my disappearance. :D _

_Thank you all you have kept your faith in me. Love __you all, _

_Please review!_

_ Zayna x_


End file.
